


A New Beginning

by hhwgv



Series: 52 Week Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 52 Week Writing Challenge, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, trans!Kira, transphobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is nervous about her first day at Beacon Hills High and when things go wrong, Boyd is there to make it a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks](http://werewolvesandarrows.tumblr.com/post/137656045302/werewolvesandarrows-hello-friends-as-you-may) challenge, week 1: _A story entitled "A New Beginning"_.  
>  Obviously, I'm behind, but I'm going to see if I can catch up and maybe finish on time.  
> This is my first time writing Boyd, so sorry if I butchered him!

The bright yellow head of the sun had just started its ascent into the sky when Kira’s alarm blared, telling her that it was time to get up and get ready for school. It was her first day at Beacon Hills High and she wasn’t looking forward to it. She loved her dad and there was a part of her that was happy he would be there with her, but she knew that he would be over-protective and possibly embarrass her. It wasn’t his fault, after the “incident” in New York, he’d wanted to keep her home – she’d actually considered it for a while, too – but she insisted that she wanted to be as normal as possible. That was when her parents had decided to move somewhere far away, where no one would know them. “A fresh start,” her dad had called it.

 

Kira stood on the front steps, staring up at the building that looked larger and more intimidating than she remembered it being. There were students buzzing around her – it made her feel small and insignificant – and she took a deep breath before walking into the school. Thankfully, she knew her way around – her dad had made her memorize it so she knew the quickest route out of the building in case something happened.

 

She kept her head down as she walked down the hallway to her first period classroom, hurrying through the crowd of students and clutching the straps of her backpack like it was the only thing keeping her from falling apart. She slipped into a seat in the back corner of the classroom, desperately hoping that she could get through this day without anything happening, without any mistakes or slip-ups. Kira didn’t look up when other students came into the room and avoided eye contact with everyone – she doodled in the margins of her notebook until the bell rang.

 

The teacher stood at the front of the class with a clipboard and started reading off names. When he called “ _Vernon Boyd_ ,” the boy sitting next to her responded and Kira risked a glance at him. He caught her eye and smiled at her and she felt her cheeks turn pink before she quickly turned back to the paper in front of her.

 

Her chest felt tighter and tighter as the teacher made his way through the alphabet. She knew that every teacher knew about her, but she didn’t know if they were assholes or not. Finally, the teacher called out “ _Keiren Yukimura_ ,” and Kira felt tears prick the back of her eyes. She inhaled deeply, attempting to calm herself and giving the teacher time to correct himself.

 

The teacher called the name again and Kira tried to muster every ounce of strength she had before she spoke. “It’s Kira,” she corrected him, daring to look up and meet his eyes.

 

There was something about the way the teacher was looking at her – a slight smugness mixed with disgust – that made Kira uncomfortable. “Oh, right,” he replied, nodding in a way that was too dramatic to be real, “they said there would be a tranny in my class.”

 

The entire room went silent. People turned to look at her and Kira could feel heat rushing to her cheeks and the tears that had been a threat before spilled down her face. She grabbed her backpack and rushed out of the classroom, ignoring the protests from the teacher. She needed to get out as fast as possible. All of her hopes for a fresh start were gone – now everyone would know.

 

Kira ran through the now-empty hallways and threw open the outside doors, taking a deep breath of the cool morning air. She collapsed underneath one of the large trees that littered the grounds, covering her face with her sleeves and giving in to the sobs that wracked her body. She didn’t want to go back inside, she didn’t know how she was supposed to face the people from that classroom, how she was supposed to face that teacher again.

 

The bell rang again and Kira made no effort to move. Her next class was her dad’s and she knew he’d worry if she didn’t show, but she didn’t want to see him like this.

 

“Um, Kira?” She jumped at the hesitant voice that came from just behind her and looked up to see the guy that was sitting next to her – Vernon, was it? “You, uh… you forgot your notebook,” he said, holding it out to her.

 

“Thanks,” she murmured, gently taking it from him and shoving it into her bag.

 

“I’m Boyd,” he told her, nudging the ground with the toe of his shoe and watching her nervously. “I’m sorry about the teacher, he’s kind of an asshole.” Boyd carefully sat down next to her, as if she was a baby animal that might startle and run away at any moment.

 

“I know,” Kira replied, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I’m used to assholes, it just… took me by surprise. Beacon Hills was supposed to be a new beginning and now it’s ruined. I just don’t want everyone to think I’m a freak.” She took another deep breath, trying to steady herself.

 

“You’re not a freak,” Boyd insisted. “And who says it’s ruined?” he added, “You shouldn’t let one douche bag wreck everything for you.” He glanced back towards the school as the bell signalled the start of the next class.

 

“I made you late for class,” Kira said, still not making an effort to get up.

 

“It’s worth it,” Boyd shrugged. “What class do you have now?”

 

“History,” Kira answered. “My dad’s the teacher and he’s going to flip out if I don’t show.”

 

“Well, then, we’d better go,” Boyd smiled gently, getting to his feet and offering his hand to help her up. Kira took his hand hesitantly, surprised at how nice he was being and how _cool_ he was with everything. Ever since she came out, she hadn’t had many positive experiences with men outside of her family.

 

“What class are _you_ supposed to be in?” Kira asked, trying to fill the silence as they walked into the building. It wasn’t that it was awkward, it was because _she_ was awkward.

 

“Same as you,” Boyd replied, an easy grin on his face.

 

As Kira’s eyes combed over his features, she couldn’t help but think that he was right – maybe her fresh start wasn’t ruined after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
